HetaOni: The Very Last Moment
by Kyra Spring
Summary: "Porque, no fim, eles ainda eram humanos. E, como humanos, teriam que enfrentar aquela hora final." Série de oneshots baseadas em "Hetaoni Fanfic", escrita por Hamiko0, centradas nos capítulos 9 e 10.
1. Japão

_**HETAONI: THE VERY LAST MOMENT**_

_**Sinopse:** "Porque, no fim, eles ainda eram humanos. E, como humanos, teriam que enfrentar aquela hora final." Série de oneshots baseadas em "Hetaoni Fanfic", escrita por Hamiko0, centradas nos capítulos 9 e 10._

_**Disclaimer:** nem os personagens nem o jogo "HetaOni" nem a fic baseada nele me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Gênero:** angst / darkfic_

_**Classificação:** PG-13_

_**Trilha sonora recomendada:** a música "Uninstall", abertura do anime Bokurano e tema extra-oficial de HetaOni. É linda e tem uma super-letra, recomendo!_

_**Nota da autora:** bem, esse é o meu primeiro projeto sobre Hetalia. Conheci HetaOni faz pouco tempo e gamei completamente! Principalmente os capítulos 9 e 10 da fic... sério, too awesome for words! AVISO DE SPOILERS: eu não recomendo a leitura dessa fic se você não tiver visto os vídeos ou lido a fic principal até agora, a menos que você queira não entender o universo no qual os capítulos se passam ou tomar uma rajada de spoilers. Espero que gostem, beijos a todos, comentem muito e até mais! _

_**I – JAPÃO**_

Quando demos conta, o monstro já estava ali.

Já havíamos percebido que não tínhamos condições de lutar contra aquilo. Fracos e confusos, só nos restava mesmo fugir e implorar por nossas vidas a qualquer deus disposto a nos ouvir. Que piada, dez das maiores nações do passado ou do presente fugindo daquela forma. Era uma situação tão absurda que nem parecia real.

Mas era. A dor que eu sentia me dizia isso.

Eu não conseguia correr rápido como os outros. Eles tentavam me esperar, me incentivar, e ao longe eu podia ouvir os "droga, agüente só mais um pouco" do Inglaterra e os "estamos quase lá, aru" do China. Mas eu já não acreditava tanto nisso. Quase lá? Quase lá _aonde_? Estávamos indo a lugar nenhum, e todos ali sabiam disso.

Quando chegamos à sala do piano, minhas pernas pararam de obedecer e me lançaram ao chão, de joelhos. Minha cabeça girava. Senti o sangue empapar as ataduras em minhas costas. Perdendo tanto sangue assim, e correndo tanto... é claro que cedo ou tarde eu iria acabar desmaiando. E, quando isso acontecesse, eu só iria atrasar os outros.

Foi nessa hora que ouvi aquele som. Era _ele_ se aproximando.

Nessa hora, tudo ficou muito claro para mim.

Eu não conseguiria sair dali, conseguiria?

E também não ouvia mais os passos dos outros, mas sabia que eles não tinham sido atacados. De repente, me pareceu que eles _nunca_ estiveram ali, a princípio. Talvez tivéssemos nos separado muito antes, e eu, num lampejo de inconsciência, busquei as vozes deles sem querer, como se isso pudesse me salvar.

No meio daquela insanidade, eles talvez nem se lembrassem mais de mim.

- JAPÃO! – outra voz? Eu estava tonto e letárgico, e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Mas eu _conhecia_ aquela voz que se sobrepunha ao som do monstro. Forcei minha visão a voltar a foco, e me deparei com alguém.

Itália. Pálido, olhos turvos de lágrimas, uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Mas vivo, e aparentemente ileso.

- Você está bem...? – aquilo foi meio uma pergunta, e meio uma afirmação – De onde você veio?

- Eu não sei onde os outros estão – a voz dele estava reduzida a um murmúrio trêmulo e desesperado – Mas eu vou salvar você! Eu vou...

O som ia ficando mais alto. Ele estava se aproximando.

- Itália – eu o cortei, tentando fazer minha voz soar tão decidida quanto fosse possível – Pode me ajudar a ficar de pé?

- N-não! – ele sacudia a cabeça, parecendo-se de repente com uma criança perdida – V-você tem que descansar, e...

- Por favor – deixei minha voz mais firme – Acho que podemos segurá-lo mais um pouco. E eu já estou melhor, só precisava descansar um pouco.

Eu quis tanto que você fosse tão inocente quanto parecia... quis tanto que você acreditasse naquela última mentira...

Que bom. Você acreditou. Murmurando um "está bem" quase inaudível, Itália me fez apoiar em seu ombro e ficar de pé. Minhas pernas ameaçaram falhar outra vez, mas eu me apoiei na parede. Ele não me encontraria caído e inútil, disso eu me certificaria. Desembainhei minha katana, e ela pareceu muito mais pesada que o normal. Ela estava toda riscada e manchada de sangue...

- Agora... – murmurei – Pode vir...

Como se atendesse ao meu chamado, a criatura surgiu arrebentando a porta. Eu só precisava afastá-lo por tempo suficiente para que Itália pudesse correr para longe dali. Eu não conseguiria avançar mais de qualquer forma, mas _ele_ conseguiria. E, talvez assim, ajudaria os outros a escapar dali, onde quer que estivessem.

Eu o havia visto morrer, uma vez. E jurei que isso nunca mais aconteceria.

- Itália! – minha voz saiu milagrosamente mais forte do que eu esperava – Quando eu der o sinal, você corre e pede ajuda. Você é bom em correr, então logo vai achar alguém para trazer aqui.

Ele hesitou por um instante, antes de assentir com a cabeça.

Ouvi meu coração bater disparado. E me perguntei até quando ele bateria.

A tensão e a adrenalina da batalha iminente, porém, entorpeciam minha dor e meu cansaço. Isso era bom, assim eu não teria que me preocupar com isso enquanto estivesse lutando. Num instante que pareceu eterno, olhei nos olhos sedentos de sangue do monstro. Eu não tive medo, como pensei que teria. Pelo contrário. Em algum lugar daquela casa infernal, os outros contavam com o fato de que Itália voltaria para eles.

E então...

- AGORA! - berrei e, sem ver a direção que Itália havia tomado, parti para cima do monstro. Meus movimentos eram lentos e descoordenados, mas mesmo assim eu concentrava cada faísca de força em feri-lo o máximo que eu pudesse. Nem se eu estivesse na minha melhor forma, conseguiria fazer muito contra aquela criatura.

Quanto tempo aquilo durou? Dez, quinze minutos? Acho que não chegou a tanto.

Porque chegou o momento em que ele agarrou a minha katana e a quebrou como se fosse u graveto. Nesse momento, toda a dor e a exaustão me atingiram como um raio. Cambaleei, mal conseguindo me manter em pé. Mais uma vez o encarei, ele parecia me analisar.

E um segundo depois, senti meu estômago ser rasgado por uma enorme garra.

Foi como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse se partindo ao meio. A dor era mais enlouquecedora do que todas as outras somadas e multiplicadas por dez. O ar me faltou, senti uma rajada de sangue voar da minha boca. E, quando ele me soltou, meu corpo não me obedecia mais. Apenas deslizei, com as costas apoiadas no piano, em direção ao chão.

Geralmente, a morte para alguém atingido no estômago é mais demorada do que em outros órgãos. Quinze minutos a meia hora, em média. No meu caso, seria menos por causa da perda de sangue. Mas a dor, também, era muito maior, tão intensa que me fazia lamentar o fato de ele não ter acertado o meu coração com aquela violência.

Mas, naquele momento, também agradeci por aqueles minutos a mais.

Se eu usasse mais energia, por menos que fosse, só desmaiaria mais rápido. Mas o que realmente eu tinha a perder, ali? Desenrolei o pergaminho, torcendo para que as manchas de sangue não quebrassem o encantamento dele. Encarei o monstro, uma última vez. Pelo menos um certo estrago eu tinha feito...

Então, murmurei o encantamento. E um raio afastou de vez a criatura, que sumiu.

Agora, sim, eu estava completamente esgotado. Mas também aliviado.

Me encostei no piano, sentindo dores intensas em todos os pontos possíveis. Eu quase não conseguia mais me mexer. Quanto tempo mais eu tinha...? Já sentia uma acolhedora letargia tomar conta do meu corpo, pouco a pouco me tornando inconsciente da dor. Minhas pálpebras pesavam toneladas...

E eu só queria dormir. Imaginava como seria estar no meu futon, naquele momento. Logo o inverno chegaria, e seria a época de colocar o kotatsu para funcionar. Esse ano eu deveria comprar um novo, o antigo já não funcionava bem desde o ano passado...

Acabei sorrindo, sem querer. Eram coisas tão pequenas, e tão distantes...

Eu não queria... estar sozinho naquele momento.

Eu não queria morrer. Essa era a verdade. Não por medo, não porque achasse que não haveria nada me esperando, do outro lado. Mas porque... porque eu sentia que ainda havia algo mais que eu precisasse fazer.

Não. Sem hipocrisia. Eu tinha medo, sim. Medo de morrer sozinho e esquecido, medo de não ter ninguém que me ajudasse a seguir em frente. E eu já não queria mais ficar sozinho. Mesmo que eu não entendesse aquele mundo, mesmo que muita coisa nele me irritasse... eu não estava pronto para deixá-lo para trás, ainda.

Então, ouvi algo. Não, não era possível. Seriam... _passos_?

Pisquei um pouco, tentando reconhecer o vulto que se aproximava de mim. O cheiro de sangue fazia minha cabeça girar. Mas eu _sabia_ quem estava ali. No momento, era a pessoa que eu mais queria que estivesse longe dali. Itália. Aquele idiota. Que, naquele momento, pousava as mãos dele sobre a minha barriga destruída, numa tentativa vã de conter a hemorragia. A pressão adicional fez uma onda adicional de dor correr pelo meu corpo, mas...

...mesmo assim...

...as mãos dele eram quentes... e gentis...

- M-me perdoe... - droga... eu queria que a minha voz tivesse saído um pouco mais forte, assim talvez o meio-sorriso do meu rosto parecesse menos falso - Acho que... é o fim para mim...

- N-NÃO! - Itália gaguejou, as lágrimas sufocando sua voz - Não diga isso! Espere um minuto! Eu irei fazer bandagens e parar o sangramento!

Ele era realmente uma figura única... e eu admirava isso.

Mas precisava me certificar de que ele chegaria aos outros e ficaria bem.

- Não - tentei empurrá-lo, manchando a casaca azul dele com uma grande marca vermelho-vivo - Isso é inútil... não há tempo... só me deixe e se junte aos outros...

Respirar estava ficando mais e mais difícil. Eu só queria... só queria dormir...

E ele continuava me encarando, um olhar desesperado e vazio.

- Felizmente eles esqueceram... que eu vim para cá... - a última parte saiu como um sussurro, e dizer aquilo foi doloroso em mais de uma forma possível - _Onegai_, me deixe.

- É claro que não posso fazer isso! - as lágrimas dele, mais e mais intensas, começavam a molhar meu ombro - Eu... eu vou fazer bandagens agora mesmo! Por favor...

- Itália - não, aquilo tinha que _parar_. Coloquei a mão sobre o peito dele, tentando impedi-lo uma vez mais. Ele murmurou um "o quê?" frágil, enquanto eu continuei - Você não tem mais sua bandeira branca, tem? Você já a usou toda para fazer ataduras para todos os outros...

"Por favor, entenda", eram as palavras que eu queria dizer. "Você não precisa fazer mais nada por mim. Você já... fez o bastante..."

Você estava ali, não estava? Mesmo depois de eu te dizer para correr...

E isso significava que eu não precisaria partir sozinho. Que bom...

- O-olhe! - eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele já sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada por mim, mas mesmo assim sacudia a cabeça e continuava interpretando o tolo otimista de sempre. Será que ele fazia aquilo para me proteger, para que eu me sentisse melhor? - Eu farei qualquer coisa! _Qualquer coisa_! Só aguente um pouco mais!

Sorri outra vez. O rosto dele desaparecia por trás de uma névoa espessa.

- Você é muito gentil, Itália - eu mal podia ouvir a minha própria voz - Mas eu sei que está mentindo... mesmo que... minha visão esteja ficando turva...

Meus olhos já não queriam mais ficar abertos. E eu nem sentia mais dor.

Não era tão ruim assim, afinal de contas. Pelo contrário, era até... acolhedor.

- Japão... - ouvi-lo também estava ficando difícil - Japão... por favor...

- Isso é tão... frustrante...

"Você não merecia passar por isso, Ita-chan. Não você."

- ...eu queria tanto...

"Prometa que vai sair daqui. E que vai viver bem."

- ...que tivéssemos saído...

"Espero que possa me perdoar por ser tão fraco assim."

- ..juntos.

E, antes que meus olhos se fechassem para sempre, vi o rosto dele uma última vez.

Eu não estava sozinho. Havia um amigo ao meu lado.

E eu queria ter sorrido só mais uma vez, e dito que estava tudo bem, mas não consegui. Eu queria ter pedido desculpas. Eu queria ter dito tanta coisa...

Mas, no fim, quando tudo desapareceu em névoa e silêncio, só restou mesmo uma última coisa a ser dita.

_Obrigado, Itália. Por tudo._


	2. Rússia, China, França

_**Nota da autora:** yay, finalmente a parte II e III saíram! Peço desculpas pelo atraso, acho que todos que publicam aqui lembram do período de viadagem pelo qual o passou...-3- Pra compensar, então, vou publicar dois capítulos!. Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi... **Yukinha,** **megumi-chan-95** e a própria **Hamiko0**, autora da fic fantástica na qual estou baseando The Very Last Moment... de coração, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Esse capítulo será dividido em quatro partes, narradas pelos três protagonistas. Está sendo um projeto interessante, sem dúvida. Tentar ver através dos olhos deles é tão legal... xD_

_Enfim, espero que gostem, beijos a todos e até mais! ;D_

_**III – RÚSSIA, CHINA E FRANÇA**_

Não tivemos chance nenhuma contra aquela criatura demoníaca.

Cada um de nós fazia o que podia, mas era como se o monstro fosse blindado aos nossos ataques. Nem toda a nossa força combinada parecia surtir algum efeito, e naquele momento não tínhamos a ilusão de realmente detê-lo. Tudo o que queríamos era... atrasá-lo, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

E em algum momento percebemos que nem isso éramos capazes de fazer.

Aquele cano já não estava ajudando em nada. Mesmo a lâmina que eu havia escondido nele já estava gasta e cheia de dentes. E, mesmo se estivesse afiada, não adiantaria muito quando a mão que a portava já não tinha a mesma força de antes. França e China estavam ao meu lado, também visivelmente exaustos. Eles observavam o monstro do lado oposto da sala com uma teimosia raivosa nos olhos.

- Os outros vão passar por aqui logo, aru – murmurou China – A gente só precisa agüentar firme até lá. Se atacarmos juntos, podemos detê-lo.

- Olhe em volta, _mon ami_, quanto mais acha que suportaremos? – replicou França, enxugando um filete de sangue da testa – Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui e achar os outros.

Eu não dizia nada. Tinha um pressentimento de que não havia mais _outros_.

Mas sabia que ele não iria simplesmente nos deixar ir. Que, se quiséssemos sair de lá, teríamos que passar por cima dele. Ou isso, ou ele passaria por cima de nós. Naquele momento, eu me perguntava qual era o objetivo daquilo tudo. Será que era como num dos filmes do Japão ou do América e ele só pararia quando estivéssemos todos mortos? Ou... havia mais?

- FRANÇA, CUIDADO! – o alerta de China não foi rápido o bastante. Quando percebemos, o monstro estava logo atrás dele. E, antes mesmo que ele pudesse se virar ou que nós pudéssemos nos aproximar, ele cravou uma de suas garras nas costas dele. Tudo o que eu e China pudemos fazer foi assistir, em meio a um choque que pouco a pouco cedia lugar ao pânico, a expressão de França se congelar numa careta muda de dor e surpresa.

- F-fujam – ele balbuciou, a garra ainda em seu corpo, os olhos arregalados e vazios – Vão... rápido...

- DE JEITO NENHUM! – China berrou, numa voz encolerizada como eu nunca havia visto – EU VOU É ENSINAR UMA LIÇÃO PRA ESSA COISA FEIA, ARU!

E, no segundo seguinte, ele correu para cima do monstro, que soltou o corpo de França no chão com um baque abafado. Olhei para ele, seus olhos reviravam com a dor, e corri até ele, amparando-o. O ferimento em suas costas era enorme e sangrava profusamente.

- Você... precisa... parar o China – ele me encarou, uma chama aflita nos olhos – Ele não tem chance... faça-o parar, por favor...

- Shh, não fale – murmurei – Descanse. Eu... eu vou tentar pensar numa forma de sairmos daqui, _da_?

Ele apenas deu um meio-sorriso deformado, e murmurou:

- Que pena que o _Anglaterre_ não está aqui... ele adoraria me ver assim...

Com o máximo de delicadeza possível, envolvi-o com meu casaco, e o coloquei apoiado na parede num lugar que parecia mais confortável. Depois, voltei minhas atenções ao outro, que naquele momento despejava sobre a criatura toda a sua fúria, sob a forma de uma rajada de golpes de artes marciais. De onde ele estava tirando tanta energia? Ele não parecia estar cansado ou ferido, e seus chutes e socos não abriam margem para uma reação.

Mas éramos humanos, agora. E aquilo não duraria muito.

Foi preciso apenas um deslize, um passo em falso, para que o monstro o jogasse contra a parede. China arquejou, caindo no chão entre gemidos abafados de dor. Me levantei, em pânico, observando o monstro se aproximar lentamente, como se estivesse saboreando o momento. Minhas pernas estavam paralisadas, e eu só podia observar, enquanto China se apoiava sobre os braços e o encarava, tentando se arrastar para longe.

Não... não na minha frente... não se eu pudesse evitar...

A certeza do que eu devia fazer me impulsionou. E eu consegui tirar forças suficientes para correr até ele. Eu não o deixaria morrer na minha frente sem fazer nada. Não ele. Não ali.

E, no segundo seguinte, veio o impacto.

_-o-o-o-_

De onde ele havia vindo?

Eu não acreditei quando vi Rússia parado entre o monstro e eu, como uma muralha. Ele o empurrava para trás, num embate de forças tão surreal quanto assustador. Por alguns segundos, fiquei observando aquela cena, em choque.

- O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO? – ele berrou – SAIA DAÍ AGORA MESMO!

Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Meu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por um trator. Ele continuava segurando o monstro, mas já começava a ser empurrado para trás. Por fim, consegui me arrastar para longe dali, indo para o lado de França.

Foi então que percebi uma coisa que me deixou sem ar.

Uma mancha de sangue começava a se formar no chão em frente a Rússia. Eu só via as costas dele, então não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo. Mas a apreensão e o medo começavam a tomar conta de mim. Ele continuava contendo a criatura, mas já não conseguia mais segurá-la.

E então, eu vi o que aconteceu.

Por um segundo, eu pude vê-lo. Segurando uma das garras do monstro, parcialmente fincada em seu peito. O ar fugiu dos meus pulmões nesse momento, enquanto eu só pude assisti-lo sendo jogado longe e chocando-se contra um armário.

Então era isso. Estávamos completamente perdidos.

Estranhamente, a única coisa que eu sentia era uma decepção enorme. Éramos tão fracos assim? Se não conseguíamos nem enfrentar um monstro, como poderíamos ditar os rumos do mundo? Éramos fracos demais para isso, fracos demais...

E, Rússia... _por quê_? Por mim? Ou por simples desespero? Para pôr um fim rápido naquilo?

Aquela era a parte mais dolorosa, definitivamente. Mas, mesmo assim, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou na minha direção. E sorriu, como sempre. Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior.

Então, senti uma pressão esmagadora sobre as minhas costas, triturando meu corpo ainda mais. Não consegui respirar, flashes vermelhos e negros passavam em frente aos meus olhos. Era tão... doloroso... em pouco tempo a falta de ar fez minha cabeça girar. Mais um pouco, e ele me sufocaria. E eu podia sentir meus ossos quebrarem.

E então, o monstro desapareceu.

E deixou para trás três nações derrotadas e feridas.

Três nações moribundas.

_-o-o-o-_

Depois que o monstro desapareceu, ficamos nos encarando em silêncio.

Respirar estava sendo um desafio cada vez maior. Eu sentia frio, e tentava apertar o casaco de Rússia contra o meu corpo. Mas não conseguia me mover, e não tinha forças para isso.

- Espere, eu te ajudo – Rússia se aproximou de mim, os movimentos travados pelos ferimentos espalhados pelo seu corpo, e reposicionou o casaco. Ele exibia o sorriso de sempre, aquele sorriso assustadoramente gentil – Está melhor assim?

- Sim, está – acabei sorrindo também – _Merci_.

Um pouco à nossa frente, China tentava se levantar. Podíamos ver suas pernas tremendo, enquanto se apoiava na parede. Tentou uma vez. Duas. Três. Sempre tentando se levantar, sempre se desequilibrando e caindo. Era uma cena triste. Ele tentava manter a última faísca de orgulho e se levantar uma última vez. E eu não podia culpá-lo por isso.

Ouvimos, então, o som de passos. Duas pessoas, pelo menos. E uma voz...

- _Mein Gott_... o que aconteceu aqui?

Olhei para a porta. Prússia e Itália estavam lá, olhando para o cômodo semidestruído com choque estampado no rosto. Itália, por sua vez, estava mortalmente pálido, e seus olhos arregalados estavam inundados de lágrimas mudas. Minha visão já começava a escurecer e a se turvar, mas os olhares dos dois eram expressivos demais para que eu não os percebesse. Da mesma forma que eu podia ver o sorriso falso de Rússia, ou os esforços de China em ficar de pé pelo menos mais uma vez, como a nação altiva e orgulhosa que era.

Estávamos perdidos, mas eles ainda tentavam manter quem realmente eram.

Era uma boa forma de morrer. Uma forma de partir sem arrependimentos.

E eu soube que Prússia e Itália entenderam isso no momento em que entraram ali. E que eles teriam que seguir em frente, já que _nós_ não poderíamos. E, de qualquer forma, ainda havia alguma relação entre nós, alguma coisa de _família_, mesmo. Percebi que Prússia observava a cena com o olhar desolado e confuso de alguém que tentava inutilmente manter a racionalidade em meio ao caos. E Itália... céus, onde havia ido parar o homem que entrou naquela casa conosco? Na minha frente, eu só via uma criança perdida, com cicatrizes profundas demais.

- D-desculpem-me – China era _realmente_ teimoso, e continuava de pé, mesmo sabendo que, quando caísse, provavelmente não conseguiria mais se mover. O sorriso no rosto dele era quase um esgar – Eu termino por aqui...

- Estou contente por conseguirmos fazer.. pelo menos uma ruptura nova - Rússia, ao meu lado, mantinha a expressão de antes. A sensação de frio aumentava, meus braços e pernas estavam dormentes, mas pelo menos ele, ao meu lado, me ajudava a me aquecer.

Senti os olhos de Itália pousados em mim. A minha aparência devia ser mesmo deplorável, a julgar por aquele olhar. Eu precisava dizer algo.

- Vamos, não chore - tentei sorrir, numa tentativa falha de ao menos uma vez agir como um _verdadeiro_ irmão mais velho - Se você ficar aqui, esse monstro vai aparecer de novo...

- Mas... - ele tentou protestar, a voz débil. Eu tive que cortá-lo, dirigindo-me ao outro:

- Prússia, você vai cuidar do Itália? Ele corre rápido, mas é difícil brigar com aquilo.

- Eu sei... - a voz dele ainda era a de alguém que tentava manter-se firme, mesmo no fundo também querendo desmoronar.

"Que bom", eu quis dizer. Mas não consegui, minha voz não saiu. Mas eu confiava em Prússia. Ele era teimoso, e forte. Ele acharia os outros, e tiraria todos dali... e eles ficariam bem... sim, eles ficariam bem. E, se no futuro se lembrassem daquele dia, se lembrariam também que, pelo menos nessa hora, lutamos juntos.

Sim, lutamos. E perdemos. Mas perdemos _juntos_. E não nos arrependíamos disso.

_-o-o-o-_

Eu soube que França havia partido quando sua cabeça pendeu sobre meu ombro.

O olhar de Itália se alternava entre ele e eu. Os olhos dele estavam carregados de tristeza, mas não havia surpresa neles. e isso me partiu o coração. Quantas vezes ele já havia visto cenas semelhantes àquela? Quantos de nós ele havia visto morrer?

- Rápido. Não deixe nossos esforços serem em vão - eu disse - Realmente, você é muito lento para entender, Itália.

- Se vocês ficarem aqui, só vão atrapalhar - China tentava fazer parecer que ainda tínhamos condições de litar - Apenas saiam logo daqui, aru.

- Vamos, Itália - Prússia o puxou pelo braço, se afastando. Antes de sair, porém, ele se virou para nos encarar uma última vez. Acenei com a cabeça, e ele acenou de volta, a resignação e a dor no olhar.

E, alguns segundos depois, ouvi o baque do corpo de China contra o piso.

Coloquei o corpo de França no chão, da melhor forma que consegui, e me aproximei dele, tentando ignorar a dor e o formigamento que irradiavam do meu peito. Ele se virou na minha direção, os olhos baços. Eu estava exausto, tão exausto... deixei meu corpo cair ao lado do dele.

- Você é realmente perfeito para o papel do bandido - ele sussurrou, com uma nota de deboche na voz.

- E você é um completo ator - respondi no mesmo tom. Ele deu uma risadinha muito fraca, um fantasma da risada alta e cheia de vida que era tão própria dele. Depois ele sussurrou:

- Eu tenho que achar... Japão... - suas pálpebras oscilaram - Enquanto... tenho tudo... devagar aqui... - pude perceber uma lágrima solitária correr pelo seu rosto, enquanto sua voz baixava ainda mais - Eu esqueci... outra vez...

E, quando seus olhos se fecharam, eu sabia que o rosto que ele levava consigo no último momento não era o meu. E eu não o culpava por isso.

...mas, mesmo assim... era justo ele me deixar para trás?

- ...China? - até tentei chamá-lo, mas eu sabia que era inútil e que não conseguiria alcançá-lo mais. Mas o silêncio foi mais doloroso do que todo o resto.

Sozinho. De novo. Isso era triste.

- Mesmo... nessa casa... - fechei os olhos, por fim, cansado de ver tudo aquilo e de ter que ser o único a encarar aquela realidade - ...fiquei sozinho outra vez...

Mas, quando fechei os olhos, eu os vi. Todos eles. E eles sorriam para mim.

E, enquanto a dor desaparecia e o mundo se dissolvia ao meu redor, eu corri na direção deles. Sorrindo, também, caminhando sob o sol cálido de um mundo que, mesmo que fosse apenas uma última e abençoada alucinação antes da minha morte, era muito mais belo e agradável do que a realidade.

Um mundo em que todos estavam, também. Em que meus amigos sorriam para mim.

Um mundo em que eu não precisava mais estar sozinho.


	3. Inglaterra, América, Canadá

_**III – Inglaterra, América e Canadá**_

Quando as coisas atingiram aquele ponto?

Naquele momento, eu sentia meu corpo formigar devido à perda de sangue. Eu estava tão exausto que sentia que, a qualquer momento, desabaria no chão e não conseguiria mais me levantar. Mas aquilo era algo que eu tinha que fazer. Eu... devia isso a eles. Por tudo.

Canadá era mais leve do que parecia. O rosto dele estava tão sereno, tão... tranquilo. Ele parecia estar dormindo o sono dos justos, como nos dias em que ele ia passar a noite na minha casa. Ficávamos fazendo qualquer coisa até tarde, e então, sem mais nem menos, eu o pegava dormindo no tapete, ainda de óculos, com Kumajirou aninhado ao seu lado. Ele havia sido o primeiro a cair. Havia sido tão rápido que ele provavelmente nem havia sentido dor.

Eu não sabia se era grato por isso, ou se aquilo me fazia odiar ainda mais aquele monstro.

Eu o peguei no colo, e o coloquei sobre uma das camas daquele quarto. Sobre ele, coloquei também o corpo de Kumajirou. Mesmo que um não soubesse direito o nome do outro, eles eram amigos. E, como amigos, tinham que permanecer juntos. Toquei o rosto dele, afastando uma mecha de cabelo ensanguentado do rosto, e tirei seus óculos. Ele sempre teimava em dormir de óculos, mesmo que soubesse que isso acabava entortando-os sempre...

Droga... droga...

A dor que eu sentia em meu corpo não era nada em comparação à que rasgava meu coração naquele momento. E eu sabia que também não iria durar muito tempo. Em breve, eu o encontraria outra vez. Quer dizer, pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava. Eu precisava acreditar que haveria outro mundo, alguma espécie de paraíso onde eu pudesse encontrá-lo outra vez.

E ele não era o único.

Inglaterra ainda estava vivo, mas por pouco tempo. O peito dele subia e descia com dificuldade. Havia uma perfuração em seu estômago, e uma série de escoriações espalhadas pelo seu corpo. Mas, naquele momento, ele, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede, exibia um daqueles sorrisos amargos e cheios de sarcasmo nos quais ele era especialista.

- Ah, qual é? - ele murmurou, a voz áspera – Eu não criei você pra ser um maricas chorão. Recomponha-se, homem, isso não é o fim do mundo.

- Ah, cale a boca! - retruquei, irritado, enquanto virava o rosto para esconder os olhos. Ele não podia me ver chorando... não agora... - Do que é que você sabe, hein?

- Eu acho que vivi um pouquinho mais do que você, e posso entender como você se sente agora, América - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de antes - Ele está melhor do que nós dois e você sabe disso. Você sabe... - então, ele tossiu, e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da sua boca - Você sabe que não vamos sair daqui...

É claro que eu sabia. Eu não era tão ingênuo assim.

Mas isso não fazia tudo ser mais fácil, fazia?

- A culpa é minha... - aquela frase escapou dos meus lábios sem que eu pudesse contê-la - Se eu... se eu tivesse sido mais rápido... se eu fosse... mais forte... ele estaria... ele estaria...

- Não teria mudado nada - ele me cortou. Ele estava tão... diferente do habitual... - Você estaria deitado naquela cama com um urso morto ao seu lado, e ele estaria de pé na minha frente se culpando. Se tem alguém pra culpar aqui, sou eu... eu não fui forte o bastante para protegê-los.

Ele parou de falar, e começou a tossir. A mão que levara à boca estava tingida de vermelho.

- Eles vão chegar logo aqui – eu disse, tentando fingir um mínimo de confiança – As bandagens que fiz não são boas, mas vão manter você bem até o China chegar com um daqueles chás milagrosos dele. E você provavelmente vai ficar com uma cicatriz, mas aí pode usá-la para contar alguma história e tudo o mais. Sabe, cicatrizes fazem você parecer um cara mais durão...

- Ei, América – ele resmungou, a voz subitamente mais forte. Meu coração deu um pulo, será que aquilo significava que, afinal, ele realmente iria ficar bem?

- O que foi?

- Cale a boca, eu não sou idiota a esse ponto – sério, eu quis socá-lo naquela hora. Mas é claro que não fiz isso. Limitei-me a encará-lo: os olhos verdes dele reluziam de uma forma estranha. A mão dele estava posada sobre o seu ferimento.

Era aquela a expressão de... alguém que sabia que estava na hora de partir?

- Eu já sofri todo tipo de ferimento que você puder imaginar – ele começou a dizer, um olhar distante e reminiscente – Cortes, perfurações, balas... minha casa já foi bombardeada mais de uma vez, já fui atacado por metade do mundo... mas nada doeu tanto... nada foi tão... tão frustrante...

A expressão dele era uma mistura de raiva e decepção. E aquilo me entristeceu.

- Mas acho que, no fim, não pude fazer muito – ele sorriu outra vez, com amargura – Mesmo assim... acho que não errei tanto assim com vocês dois quanto eu pensava...

- Ingla... terra... – a minha voz morreu. Eu não esperava por aquilo. Em algum lugar da minha cabeça, percebi que meu peito doía muito. Mas a expressão dele era mais dolorosa do que isso. Era tão resignada e tranqüila... tão diferente da habitual...

- Tente não se mexer muito – ele disse – A coisa jogou você com muita força, talvez você tenha quebrado algum osso ou algo assim.

Provavelmente sim. Costelas, pelo visto. Isso explicaria a dor. Mas o que ele pensava que estava fazendo, se preocupando comigo?

E então, ele começou a tossir sangue sem parar. Estava ficando cada vez mais pálido.

- Aquele cretino do França iria adorar me ouvir dizendo isso – outro sorriso falso, que rapidamente desapareceu. No lugar dele, porém, surgiu uma lágrima que abria um trilho claro sobre a poeira em seu rosto – Mas... eu me... orgulho de você e do seu irmão. Muito. Mesmo que eu não concordasse com você em muita coisa, mesmo que... a gente só brigasse...

Eu quis gritar para que ele calasse a boca. Não queria ouvir aquilo, porque sabia que aquela seria a última coisa que eu o ouviria dizer. Ele não diria aquilo em outro momento. Senti meus olhos se turvarem de novo. Idiota. _Idiota_. Eu não queria saber daquilo!

- Hahaha... – ele deu uma risadinha cansada – Nossa, tá tudo borrado... Então é essa... a sensação... Acho que não tenho reclamações quanto a isso. De certa forma, é bom... ser humano...

Bom? _Bom_? No que poderia ser bom morrer daquele jeito?

A dor em meu peito aumentava, e algo parecia pressionar meus pulmões e dificultar a minha respiração. Definitivamente, costelas quebradas. Perfurariam meus pulmões, se eu continuasse daquele jeito. Mas isso não parecia importar tanto assim.

Ele voltou a tossir, com mais intensidade do que antes. Fui até ele tão rápido quanto possível, me ajoelhando ao seu lado e amparando-o. As roupas estavam completamente encharcadas de sangue. Sua cabeça pendia suavemente, como se ele já não conseguisse mais mantê-la erguida. Com dificuldade, ele voltou seu olhar na minha direção. E sorriu mais uma vez. Dessa vez, porém, não era um sorriso amargo ou cínico. Não. Era um sorriso... genuíno.

- Você se tornou mesmo um grande homem, América – as pálpebras subiam e desciam – Acho que só por isso tudo já valeu a pena... Agora... tente sair daqui... vá ser... o herói... por favor...

- Não – minha voz estava trêmula demais – Não, eu vou te tirar daqui. Eu juro!

- Se encontrar o _France_ em algum lugar, dê um soco nele por mim... – ele não parecia nem mais me ouvir, naquele momento – E... e tente pegar leve com os outros, tá? Às vezes é difícil... acompanhar... o seu... ritmo...

Silêncio. Os olhos dele, abertos, refletiam a fraca luz do sótão. Sua respiração parou.

Eu não consigo descrever o que sentia, enquanto fechava os olhos dele e o levava para a outra cama do cômodo. Acho que era uma espécie de... vazio. As pessoas mais importantes para mim... minha _família_... havia sido retirada de mim.

E eu estava sozinho.

Isso não estava certo. Um herói não vê aqueles que ama morrerem. Um herói morre antes deles. Exatamente para salvá-los. E eu não pude fazer isso. Eu só pude... assistir.

Eu não era um herói. E essa era a minha punição por um dia ter pensado que era.

_-o-o-o-_

_- DROGA! CHEGAMOS A UM BECO SEM SAÍDA!_

_ Já fazia algum tempo que Inglaterra, América e Canadá estavam correndo a esmo pelos corredores do casarão. O monstro permanecia no encalço deles, e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil despistá-lo. Subindo escadas e entrando em corredores, acabaram chegando ao último quarto do sótão. Um fundo cego._

_- __**Shit**__... – rosnou Inglaterra, enquanto trancava a porta e arrastava uma cômoda para travá-la – Isso não vai segurar a coisa lá fora por muito tempo! – voltou sua atenção para Canadá, que naquele momento rasgava um pedaço da própria camisa e tentava fazer uma bandagem para um enorme ferimento em Kumajirou – Espere aí, eu vou te ajudar! Deve ter algo aqui... qualquer coisa..._

_ Ele folheava seu grimório, tentando achar uma pista. Mas, quando viu o mais novo colocando o mascote no chão com delicadeza e abaixando os olhos, parou, sabendo que não poderia fazer mais nada por ele._

_- Kuma... jirou... – ele murmurou, a voz fraca e chorosa – NÃO!_

_- Canadá... – América abraçou o irmão, que agora chorava abertamente em seu ombro – Calma, calma... ele lutou bem, e você fez o que podia..._

_ Inglaterra apenas assistia em silêncio. Parte de si sentia o pesar do outro, mas a outra parte estava atenta para qualquer som de aproximação. Em pouco tempo, os três escutaram aquele som odioso e familiar. Prenderam a respiração, apenas esperando._

_ E, então, batidas na porta. Uma. Duas. Três. A cômoda usada como escora balançava furiosamente a cada batida. América e Inglaterra se colocaram na frente de Canadá, armas a postos, e, quando a porta finalmente cedeu, eles foram os primeiros alvos._

_ Não houve tempo para nada. O primeiro atingido foi América. O monstro o agarrou com força, pressionando-o contra uma das paredes e depois jogando-o brutalmente na parede oposta. Inglaterra veio depois. Ele não conseguia conjurar os seus feitiços tão rapidamente quanto necessário, e num momento de descuido acabou sendo atingido no estômago e também jogado contra a parede. Agora, Canadá estava frente a frente com ele, desarmado e indefeso._

_ Mas seus olhos queimavam com o ódio provocado pela perda._

_- CORRA! – América tentava berrar, sem conseguir se mexer – POR FAVOR, SAIA DAÍ!_

_- O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, SEU CRETINO? FUJA DE UMA VEZ! – Inglaterra tentava se levantar, sem conseguir._

_- Inglaterra, você precisa de três segundos, não é? – ele perguntou, a voz vazia – Eu vou conseguir três segundos para você, então prepare-se._

_ Ele abriu o seu grimório, engolindo em seco e começando a perceber os planos do outro. Então, Canadá apanhou um pedaço mais longo de madeira e partiu para cima do monstro. Os outros dois só puderam observar, em choque, enquanto ele golpeava a criatura com o porrete._

_- O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, INGLATERRA? – ele berrou – ANDE LOGO!_

_ E, nos segundos seguintes, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O movimento de uma garra. Um jorro de sangue voando e respigando na parede. Um clarão que empurrou o monstro para longe e o fez ir embora. O som de um corpo caindo no chão. Dois gritos de pavor congelados em olhares mudos de pânico, enquanto eles se davam conta do que realmente havia acontecido._

_- Ele... ele... – a voz de América se recusava a sair – Por quê?_

_ Inglaterra não respondeu. Seu próprio ferimento protestava. Ele o tocou. Era grande e profundo, e sangrava muito. Além disso, não conseguia se levantar. Então, tudo o que pôde fazer foi observar enquanto o outro cambaleava, apoiando-se nas paredes, até o corpo do terceiro, erguê-lo e colocá-lo sobre uma das camas, colocando depois Kumajirou a seu lado e caindo de joelhos aos pés da cama._

_- Isso não está acontecendo... – foi tudo o que Inglaterra pôde dizer, em meio ao desespero._

_ Mas essa era a pior parte._

_ Aquilo __**estava**__ acontecendo. Tudo aquilo era real. __**Assustadoramente**__ real._

_-o-o-o-_

Eu não soube quanto tempo passou, depois disso.

O silêncio, agora, era sepulcral. A dor e a pressão no meu peito dificultavam a minha respiração cada vez mais. Agora, o cansaço me derrubava, e eu sabia que também não tinha muito mais tempo. Eu estava sentado ao lado da cabeceira da cama onde estava Inglaterra. E ficava olhando os rostos dele e de Canadá. Eu não conseguia mais chorar. Na verdade, era como se algo em mim tivesse entrado em curto-circuito. Minha mente estava vazia, eu não conseguia sentir mais nada...

Foi então que ouvi algo se aproximar. Minha mão pousou instintivamente sobre o coldre da minha arma, mas eu não pretendia atacar o que quer que fosse. Se eu tivesse três balas, seria muito. E eu não tinha mais forças para me levantar, de qualquer forma. Se fosse o monstro... _whatever_.

- A-américa?

Aquela vozinha esganiçada e chorosa definitivamente _não_ era do monstro. Olhei na direção da porta destruída e quase não acreditei no que vi ali. Não era possível. Entre todos os que estavam na casa, o primeiro a me alcançar havia sido justamente...

Itália. Logo ele. Eu não soube dizer se aquilo me deixava aliviado ou com raiva.

Não... estava tudo bem... era bom que fosse ele, afinal.

Então, me limitei a fingir um sorriso. Um sorriso de herói que, mesmo com a dor, está feliz por ter cumprido sua missão. Eu poderia interpretar aquele teatrinho por mais alguns minutos.

- Aah, Itália, é bom ver você – minha voz soou tão patética que eu quis me dar um soco – Você está bem? Não está ferido, está?

- Não, e-eu estou bem – ele gaguejou, se aproximando. Pude ver que ele chorava, que estava pálido e que suas roupas estavam manchadas de sangue. Um sangue que provavelmente não era dele. Engoli em seco, imaginando o que diabos aconteceu com os outros.

Então, ele se ajoelhou perto de mim. Seus olhos mostravam um cansaço e uma dor além do que eu era capaz de imaginar. E eu não podia fazê-lo sofrer mais. Ele murmurou um "você está bem?" quase inaudível, e eu respondi, tentando rir:

- Sim, ficaremos bem... então apenas saia daqui e vá buscar reforço ou algo do tipo.

- Do que está falando? – então, ele berrou, perdendo a paciência – Você precisa de ajuda!

- Está tudo bem... – insisti – Eu quero fazer um favor a esses dois ficando com eles...

- América...

O tom dele deixou claro que ele não acreditava em mim.

E com isso, dizia que eu não tinha mais porque mentir ou bancar o forte.

As lágrimas começaram a surgir outra vez, embaçando as lentes dos meus óculos, já sujas e riscadas. E foram ficando mais e mais intensas, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, comecei a soluçar como uma criança perdida.

- Não... – minha voz também soava como a de uma criança – Eles não podem mais me ouvir... então direi isto com toda a sinceridade.

Me virei um pouco. Aquele movimento simples foi inacreditavelmente doloroso, como se ganchos estivessem sendo fincados em meu peito. Mas eu precisava ver os rostos dos dois. Meus irmãos, o mais velho e o mais novo. Minha família, que eu não fui capaz de proteger.

- Eu quero ficar aqui com eles... até meu último momento... – os soluços pouco a pouco cessavam, mas as lágrimas não paravam de correr – Porque são importantes para mim...

- Porque você vai... me proteger? – o olhar que Itália me lançou foi também o de uma criança. Como eu. Uma criança mais nova que eu, que precisava de mim. Aquilo me fez sorrir, sem querer.

Quem diria...

No fim das contas, ainda protegeria alguém. De certa forma.

Eu poderia ser o herói. De verdade, desta vez.

E, quando eu reencontrasse meus irmãos, poderia dizer a eles que não foi tudo em vão.

- _Yeah_ – respondi por fim – Mesmo que eu não possa mais me mover... não estou cometendo um erro. Não me arrependo de nada.

Isso não era totalmente verdade. Eu tinha, sim, _muitos_ arrependimentos. Até mais do que eu gostaria. E a imensa maioria deles dizia respeito aos dois que eu velava, naquele momento.

Mas eu não me arrependia daquele momento. Não me arrependia de ajudá-lo.

- Eu... – Itália ainda tentou protestar, mas eu não deixei. Tentando reforçar um pouco a voz, disse:

- Vá embora. Eu desejo sorte...

Ele me encarou, enquanto se levantava e se afastava. E, quando achei que ele estava longe, me permiti enfim cair no desespero. Tirei os óculos e os joguei longe. Não enxergava quase nada sem eles, mas já não conseguia ver com muita clareza com eles mesmo. Toquei a mão de Inglaterra, minha cabeça descansando sobre o colchão. Estava gelada.

Vocês me esperariam, do outro lado? Para seguirmos em frente juntos?

Haveria _mesmo_ um outro lado pelo qual esperar?

Vocês estariam em paz? Vocês me perdoariam? Vocês ainda... iriam _gostar_ de mim?

Ainda seríamos uma _família_?

E os outros, ainda seriam nossos amigos?

As coisas poderiam ter acontecido de outra forma?

As perguntas me torturavam. E eu já estava tão cansado... tão cansado...

Tão cansado que decidi que não iria esperar até me afogar em meu próprio sangue graças a meus pulmões perfurados. Não.

Minhas mãos já tremiam, provavelmente por causa da perda de sangue que estava me enfraquecendo. E o revólver, agora, parecia mais pesado que antes. Mesmo assim, tirei-o do coldre, devagar, enquanto uma série de lembranças desconexas passava em _fast-forward_ pela minha cabeça.

Aquilo me tornava um covarde? Um fraco?

Eu estaria errado em querer deixar a dor e a solidão para trás?

Não. Eu não era fraco. Mas também não era um herói. Não era um super-homem.

Eu era apenas _humano_. Como o próprio Inglaterra havia dito. E isso me permitia não querer mais suportar tanta dor assim.

E uma das minhas mãos ainda estava pousada sobre a mão dele, enquanto a outra guiava o revólver até a minha têmpora. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque frio do metal contra a minha pele. Três balas, se eu tivesse sorte. Eu precisava apenas de uma.

Então, fechei os olhos, respirando tão profundamente quanto possível.

E vi os dois, Inglaterra e Canadá, sorrindo para mim. Eles ainda eram minha família. Eles me perdoaram. E, agora, me esperavam para ir com eles para onde quer que fôssemos.

Depois disso, tudo desapareceu em meio a um clarão e ao som de um disparo.


	4. Prússia, Alemanha

_**Nota da autora:**__ Nihao! Depois de uma longa e tenebrosa espera, finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo 4. Ele foi um pouco... estranho de escrever. Sempre vi os Irmãos Batata (adoro chamá-los assim xD) como dois dos personagens mais fortes da série, e vê-los caindo foi doloroso de uma forma que não foi com os outros... Enfim, espero que gostem, e me desculpem por qualquer coisa. Respondendo à sua review, __**Hamiko0**__ (minha inspiração nessa fic xD)... eu não consegui ver os vídeos ainda por falta de tempo, mas adoro acompanhar fanarts e MADs. (Inclusive já tomei uns spoilers monumentais graças a essa minha mania -.-). E, juro, eu só coloquei todas as idéias deturpadas que tenho sobre os personagens aqui, sem nem saber se elas fariam sentido ou não. xD A parte do Alfred foi mais tensa porque eu sempre imaginei que o maior medo dele era ficar sozinho, também, e que isso iria causar nele mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa... uma dor que ele não iria querer suportar por muito tempo... Enfim, obrigada pela sua review linda! n.n (e, fato, Uninstall é um vício pra mim também xDDD. E não foi escolhida como tema da fic à toa, mas isso fará mais sentido no próximo capítulo...)_

_E, bem. O capítulo 4 NÃO SERÁ O ÚLTIMO. Quem está acompanhando a fic da Hamiko0 ou os vídeos provavelmente sabe que faltou alguém nessa lista. O próximo capítulo (esse sim, o final) será mais longo que os outros, com múltiplos focos, e encerrará a história. Mas claro que vocês já sabem qual é o foco principal, não é? ;3 Enfim, chega de enrolação e vamos à fic!_

_**IV – Prússia e Alemanha**_

Eu não entendia ao certo o motivo, mas parte de mim ainda tentava achar lógica naquilo tudo.

O que era aquela casa? Aquele monstro? O que ele queria? O que ganharia, matando todos nós? O que poderíamos fazer para lutar contra ele? Aliás, _poderíamos_ lutar contra ele? Ou só estávamos atrasando o inevitável e tornando as últimas horas das nossas vidas ainda mais dolorosas e patéticas?

O olhar de Itália quando nos separamos ainda ardia na minha memória como uma queimadura recente. Era um olhar de perda, de desespero... um olhar que mostrava dor numa magnitude acima do suportável para qualquer pessoa. Ele havia visto outros de nós morrerem, eu sabia disso. As marcas de sangue contrastando com o azul do seu uniforme eram a prova.

Mas eu tinha que protegê-lo. Primeiro, porque West jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele e, segundo, porque eu realmente _queria_ que tantos de nós quanto possível saíssem daquele inferno. Um pressentimento terrível tomava conta de mim. Eu não sabia quantos de nós ainda estavam vivos, e onde eles estavam. Alemanha era um deles. Nosso grupo foi atacado, tentamos lutar, mas o monstro estava grande demais e forte demais para nós. Então, decidimos correr em direções diferentes para despistá-lo. West e eu fomos os últimos a correr e a nos separar, e quando nos separamos, ele disse:

- Tem uma sala trancada no penúltimo andar da casa. Não consegui chegar até lá ainda, mas eu acho que tem algo pra nos tirar daqui. Tente achar os outros e reúna-os aqui quando a poeira baixar.

- De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você! – tentei retrucar, mas ele me encarou, os olhos em chamas, e disse:

- Qual vai ser a utilidade de nós dois morrermos aqui? Faça o que eu estou dizendo. Tente achar os outros, traga-os para perto da saída e me espere aqui. Vou tentar nos tirar daqui.

Por "tente achar os outros", ele queria dizer "tente achar Itália", e por "vou tentar nos tirar daqui", ele dizia "vou nos tirar daqui ou morrer tentando." Ouvir aquilo era doloroso. Nem ele mesmo acreditava naquelas palavras, mas apegava-se àquela decisão de uma forma quase desesperada. Eu não podia ir contra aquilo. Seria como negar seu último desejo.

Então, nos separamos, enquanto eu tentava me lembrar das direções que cada um tomou. E, depois de algum tempo, percebi a real dimensão daquela história de terror na qual estávamos presos.

A sala do piano. Sangue espalhado pelo chão. E, encostado no piano, Japão. Morto, seu corpo coberto de ferimentos. Ao seu lado, a katana quebrada. O sinal de alguém que havia lutado até o fim.

Um pouco depois disso, encontrei Itália. Milagrosamente vivo e ileso, mas pálido e desesperado. Ele não me disse nada, mas eu sabia que ele tinha visto Japão. Andamos juntos por um tempo até chegarmos à sala da lareira. A cena era ainda mais terrível. França, Rússia e China. O primeiro, em seus últimos momentos, me implorando para cuidar de Itália. Os outros dois tentando nos tirar dali, fingindo que ainda tinham condição de lutar. Nós dois vimos França partir, e eu só queria entrar em pânico. Mas não podia, eu tinha prometido! Precisava manter o foco e a calma ali.

Foi nesse momento que chegamos ao penúltimo andar. E o pressentimento doeu ainda mais.

- Itália – parei – Preciso que você me ajude a encontrar os outros e levá-los de volta à entrada. West me disse que tinha uma idéia para nos tirar daqui, mas precisamos reunir todos. Você é rápido, então o monstro não vai te alcançar. Pode fazer isso?

- M-mas... – ele gaguejou – E v-você?

- Só quero ver como ele está – tentei sorrir – E já está na hora do meu incrível eu salvar o dia!

Me senti um canalha por mentir daquela forma. O que eu realmente queria era tirá-lo do caminho, porque eu sabia que o meu irmão estava com problemas e precisava de mim. Mas Itália não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber, e apenas correu em direção à escada. Nesse momento, me permiti desabar sentado no corredor. Céus, eu estava exausto. Minhas pernas protestavam veementemente. Eu não conseguiria avançar muito, daquele jeito.

Voltei a andar, inspecionando cada um dos cômodos daquele corredor. Ao invés de correr, eu andava devagar, em silêncio, atento a qualquer sinal de aproximação do monstro. Foi nessa hora que ouvi o som de um tiro, vindo do andar de cima. Um único tiro. Não era o sinal de uma luta, na verdade, parecia mais...

Não. Eu não quis continuar aquela frase. Não queria pensar no que aquilo significava.

Por fim, encontrei a porta da qual West falava. A fechadura havia sido arrombada, e eu podia ouvir o som de caixas e gavetas sendo reviradas do lado de dentro.

- West? – chamei-o, do lado de fora, feliz por ouvir sinais de vida de lá – Você ta bem?

- Prússia? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele disse, ríspido e surpreso – Eu disse pra me esperar lá embaixo com os outros, idiota! Por que você veio atrás de mim?

- Não tem mais "outros" – minha voz falhou quando eu disse isso – Japão, França, Rússia e China estão mortos. Não tenho certeza sobre o América, o Inglaterra e o Canadá, mas você ouviu aquele tiro também. Pelo menos Itália está bem, eu o mandei lá para baixo.

- VOCÊ DEIXOU ELE SOZINHO? – então, ele berrou, irado – QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ SABE QUE ELE NÃO PODE ENFRENTAR AQUELA COISA SOZINHO, SE ELA APARECER!

- Se o que você está procurando realmente está aqui, onde você acha que é mais provável de o monstro aparecer? - retruquei – Onde você acha que ele estará mais seguro?

Silêncio. Quebrado pelo som de um móvel se arrastando e da porta se abrindo.

Entrei, e ele voltou a escorar a porta com uma cômoda depois disso. O olhar dele estava repleto de culpa e dor. Em sua mão, uma chave dourada, a tábua de salvação que nos tiraria dali. Mas ele sabia que não a usaríamos. De repente, ele voltou a se parecer com o menino teimoso que queria crescer antes da hora e ser mais maduro que o seu irmão mais velho.

Uma _criança_... quem diria que, um dia, eu o veria assim outra vez.

Foi então que ouvimos aquele som tão conhecido outra vez. Prendemos a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que olhamos para a porta. E, no segundo seguinte, arrastamos outra cômoda e uma cama para reforçar a proteção da porta. Um esforço que, ambos sabíamos, era tão inútil e patético como todos os outros. Mas éramos teimosos. Não iríamos cair sem uma última boa briga.

A porta sacudiu. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Encarei Alemanha, ele estava lívido. Mas seu olhar era o mesmo de sempre, disciplinado, endurecido e sério. Chegava a ser até um pouco assustador, na verdade. E, quando enfim a porta cedeu, foi ele quem fez o primeiro movimento, saltando com o seu chicote e atacando a criatura. Por um segundo, hesitei, completamente abismado. _Quando_ aquela coisa tinha se tornado tão grande? Mas eu não tinha tempo para ficar chocado, então também ataquei.

Não demorou muito até percebermos que causávamos tanto dano a ele quanto um dachshund causaria a um doberman. Ele mal parecia nos perceber ali, o que chegava a ser até ofensivo. Não conseguíamos pará-lo, não conseguíamos feri-lo...

Até que, de repente, a chave caiu do bolso de Alemanha.

O som do metal batendo no chão era como o som de sinos de um funeral. Tudo, então, começou a andar em câmera lenta: nós dois e o monstro nos viramos na direção do som, e a criatura começou a ir na direção dela. West me encarou, os olhos queimando de pânico.

Estava na hora de _realmente_ fazer algo incrível. Algo que salvasse o dia.

E eu não precisei pensar muito para saber o que fazer.

Correr mais rápido. Chutar a chave para longe. Berrar um "PEGUE, WEST!". Afastá-lo. Ficar frente a frente com o monstro. Segurá-lo pelo tempo que fosse possível. Seria perfeito.

Perfeito... tão perfeito que a garra que ele cravava em mim não parecia nada de mais.

_-o-o-o-_

Por que Prússia tinha que ser tão inconseqüente? _Por quê?_

Minha disciplina e meu treinamento me fizeram seguir exatamente as instruções que me foram dadas. Vi a chave deslizando para o lado oposto do cômodo, e corri até ela, agarrando-a. E, quando me virei, eu o vi. Medindo forças com aquele monstro, mesmo com aquela garra o atravessando. Ele continuava golpeando-o com sua espada, e gritando furiosamente.

Eu não podia olhar. Não o meu irmão. _Ele – não – podia – morrer – assim._

Ouvi o som do corpo dele caindo no chão. E, ainda assim, não voltei a me virar. Não conseguia olhar. Tudo em que eu devia pensar era em dar continuidade ao plano dele, pegar a chave e protegê-la como uma relíquia sagrada (o que não era uma comparação tão absurda, sob um certo ponto de vista). E foi o que fiz, abraçando aquele pedaço de metal.

- Ótimo, agora dê o fora daqui – o tom zombeteiro dele não combinava com o esgar de dor que vi em sua face, quando finalmente me virei. Agora, ele estava de pé, as costas apoiadas na parede, empunhando sua espada sem firmeza alguma. O sangue escorria por entre os dedos da mão que pousava sobre seu ferimento.

- De jeito nenhum! – perdi o controle naquele momento – Não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e estou mandando você ir, West – ele retrucou, agora completamente sério – Itália está te esperando lá embaixo, então tire-o daqui. Aquele comedor de macarrão é seu amigo, não é? Então _vá tirá-lo daqui de uma vez!_

Eu não podia escolher entre os dois. Não... não podia, não era justo! De qualquer forma, eu trairia alguém importante para mim! E eu já havia traído pessoas demais... não, eu não seria capaz de me perdoar se fizesse isso outra vez. Tudo isso fez com que eu tentasse correr na direção de Prússia. Se eu fosse sair dali, levaria-o comigo nem que precisasse arrastá-lo pelo pescoço para isso.

Mas o monstro era rápido demais para o seu tamanho.

Ele percebeu meu movimento assim que eu o comecei. E, sem fazer o menor caso, me empurrou com violência contra os destroços dos móveis. Dessa vez, não deixei a chave cair, mas aquilo doeu como se eu tivesse sido atirado contra blocos de concreto. Mesmo assim, tentei me levantar. Estava claro que, agora que ele sabia que eu estava com a chave, iria focar seus ataques em mim para recuperá-la.

Tentei me levantar, mas ele me derrubou outra vez, com mais força. O baque foi tão forte que me tirou o fôlego por alguns segundos, enquanto borrões negros passavam diante dos meus olhos. A falta de ar momentânea fez minha cabeça girar, e nesse momento de desorientação, não consegui reagir quando ele me agarrou e me atirou uma terceira vez. Foi quando bati a cabeça na parede.

Sei que foi apenas uma sensação, mas nessa hora foi como se eu ouvisse meu crânio rachar.

- WEST, NÃO! – a voz de Prússia parecia distante demais. Eu não queria mais aquilo. Queria dormir, só isso. Dormir... ou acordar daquele pesadelo. Por isso, não tentei me levantar quando ouvi a aproximação do monstro. Eu queria me virar e pedir para ele me deixar dormir...

Dormir... eu nem gostava tanto assim de dormir... quem gostava mesmo era... era...

_Itália._

A lembrança do nome dele me trouxe de volta da letargia à força. E, com isso, consegui pelo menos tentar me arrastar para longe. Mesmo assim, os movimentos eram dolorosos demais. Se eu conseguisse ao menos atirar nele... Meu chicote seria completamente inútil, ali. E eu tinha poucas balas, não poderia fazer muita coisa...

- EI, BICHO FEIO! – então, olhei para trás do monstro. Para a minha surpresa, Prússia atirava pedaços de madeira nele, para atrair sua atenção. Isso... era brilhante! Percebi que ele piscava para mim, esperando que eu fizesse algo.

Então me levantei. A tontura e a dor generalizada quase me jogaram de volta ao chão, mas milagrosamente consegui me manter de pé. E, tentando ser o mais preciso possível, usei o chicote para laçar o monstro pelo pescoço, e o puxei. Ele era pesado e logo começou a resistir, mas aquele ataque inesperado tirou o balanço dele por alguns gloriosos segundos. Tempo suficiente para trazê-lo para perto de mim. Tempo para Prússia saltar sobre ele. Tempo para que cada um furasse um dos olhos dele, eu usando minhas últimas balas, ele usando sua espada enferrujada.

Tempo para o monstro me lançar contra a parede uma última vez, louco de dor, antes de sumir.

Perdi a consciência. Quando acordei, estava encostado à parede, e Prússia estava sentado ao meu lado. Meu pescoço não parecia mais ser capaz de sustentar o peso da minha cabeça. Pude ver que a mão dele permanecia pousada sobre o seu ferimento, e que havia uma trilha de sangue pelo chão. Ele devia estar sentindo tanta dor...

A minha, por outro lado, já estava completamente entorpecida.

- Prússia... – mal reconheci minha própria voz – Por que você voltou? É claro que você sabia que era isso que iria acontecer, então... por quê?

- Ha, ha, ha... – ouvir a risada dele, mesmo fraca e estrangulada pela dor, era de alguma forma reconfortante – Isso não é óbvio, West? Eu queria ficar ao seu lado. Você é meu irmão, não é? Então, família tem que ficar junta.

- Você não precisava ter voltado – meu peito doeu nessa hora – Não precisava... ter acabado assim.

- É, talvez não precisasse – senti o ombro dele se erguer sob a minha cabeça, e imaginei que ele provavelmente estava dando de ombros como sempre fazia – Mas eu _quis._ Acho que, já que estamos presos nesse inferno, pelo menos tenho o direito de escolher como, quando e por quem vou morrer.

...escolher... por quem morrer... Era uma idéia inesperada, sem dúvida.

- Além do mais, eu já não sou mais uma nação, mesmo – ele continuou, a voz se tornando amarga – Eu não tenho certeza sobre quanto tempo alguém como nós pode sobreviver depois de deixar de ser uma nação. Posso sumir amanhã e ninguém nem se dará conta. E... e... – a voz dele estremeceu, como se por um momento ele quisesse ceder às lágrimas, mas lutasse contra esse impulso – ...e eu só queria fazer com que tudo valesse a pena. Fazer... algo importante...

Aquilo definitivamente não estava certo. Não era o Prússia que eu conhecia que dizia aquelas palavras. Não... não era _ele_.

- Mas, sabe? – ele murmurou, e pela voz eu pude perceber que ele sorria, apesar da voz embargada e triste – Fico feliz por você estar ao meu lado agora. Acho que... não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho.

Não consegui dizer nada. Ouvi-lo daquela forma partia meu coração.

- Não... Alemanha... Prússia...

Eu definitivamente _conhecia_ aquela voz frágil e chorosa. Meus olhos ardiam por causa do sangue que escorria sobre eles, mas aquele borrão vestido de azul era muito familiar. E, naquela hora, ele se aproximou correndo e se ajoelhou perto de nós. Se ele estava ali, significava que estava bem, e se ele estava bem... significava que poderia sair da casa.

- Itália... – tentei sorrir, e estendi a ele a chave – Tome. Pode sair daqui, agora.

Minhas mãos tremiam, como se aquele pedaço de metal dourado pesasse toneladas. Mas as dele também tremiam, quando ele a pegou. E eu pude perceber que ele chorava. Muito. Não aquele choro infantil de quando não queria acordar cedo para treinar, ou de quando alguma outra nação o provocava e ele queria que eu o salvasse. Não, aquele era o choro de alguém prestes a enlouquecer pelo desespero. Logo ele... tendo que passar por tudo aquilo...

- Aquele monstro foi um tremendo pé-no-saco – Prússia tentou zombar da situação – Mas pelo menos pegamos a chave de volta...

Mas Itália nada dizia, apenas chorava. Segurava a chave com tanta força que parecia que seus ossos queriam romper a pele. Minha consciência começava a oscilar, e o rosto dele parecia entrar e sair de foco.

O rosto dele... ele parecia ter envelhecido séculos, desde que entramos naquela casa.

- Pare de chorar, Itália – tentei imitar Prússia e sorrir – Nós arriscamos nossas vidas e passamos por muitos problemas para pegá-la de volta... você deveria estar mais feliz...

- Por que você mentiu? – a voz dele sumia entre os soluços – Você disse que só ia dar uma olhada!

- Talvez pela mesma razão que você não nos disse que os outros morreram – Prússia respondeu, sério. Percebi que Itália engasgou, surpreso, dizendo:

- ...você sabia?

Mas naquela hora, percebi que Prússia já não o ouvia mais. Sua cabeça pendeu sobre a minha, e sua voz diminuía, enquanto sua despedida era dita da mesma forma zombeteira de sempre:

- Bem... agora, West... vamos descansar um pouco – e deu uma risadinha rouca – Eu estou realmente cansado...

- Certo – sorri, também. Meus olhos se recusavam a permanecer abertos – Itália, pode seguir em frente. Nós alcançaremos você...

- NÃO! – senti as mãos dele em meus ombros, como se ele quisesse me sacudir, enquanto berrava desesperado – EU NÃO POSSO MAIS FAZER ISSO! TAMBÉM VOU FICAR COM VOCÊ!

Você se lembra do que dizia sempre que eu o acordava cedo, Itália? Você se lembra de que, toda santa manhã, a resposta era sempre a mesma?

_"Veee... está cedo demais... me deixe dormir! Só mais cinco minutos... me deixe dormir..."_

Então... por favor... me deixe dormir agora... eu tentava dizer, mas não conseguia.

- Quem me desobedecer... – minha voz desaparecia, assim como a imagem dele – terá que correr... dez voltas...

Você me fará correr dez voltas, se eu quiser dormir?

Você... correria junto comigo, se eu pedisse?

- EU CORREREI! EU CORREREI DEZ VOLTAS! – ele gritava, eu sabia disso, mas o som de sua voz parecia tão baixo e distante... – EU CORREREI QUANTAS VOLTAS VOCÊ QUISER! EU CORREREI SEMPRE! E ENTÃO...

Mas eu nunca soube como aquela frase terminava. Que pena...

Mas, mesmo assim, estava tudo bem. Talvez, do outro lado, os outros estivessem me esperando. Mesmo que eu não acreditasse nisso, mesmo que não houvesse nada além desse mundo e eu estivesse apenas afundando em direção ao esquecimento absoluto... eu não sentia medo e nem me arrependia.

Aquela era a minha escolha.

E eu me orgulhava dela. Até o fim.

_-o-o-o-_


	5. Itália

_**V – Itália**_

Era surpreendente perceber que, mesmo depois de tudo, eu ainda não havia entrado em colapso.

Quantas vezes já os havia visto morrer? De quantas formas? Em quantos lugares? Quantas vezes, ao tentar salvar um deles, acabava provocando a morte do outro?

Quantas vezes eles se sacrificaram por mim?

Eu já havia ultrapassado há muito tempo o limite do que poderia suportar. E agora, sentia que não poderia fazer nada outra vez. Se mais alguém morresse na minha frente, eu entraria em curto-circuito e enlouqueceria de vez. Mas a loucura era um luxo ao qual eu não tinha mais direito. Eu teria que voltar, e tentar de novo, e falhar de novo.

Mas eu já estava tão cansado... tão ferido...

Eu estava tão errado assim em querer parar com aquilo? Em querer... descansar?

Era nisso que eu pensava naquela sala. Sete de nós contando comigo estavam ali, e três esperavam do lado de fora. E, na nossa frente, o monstro. Ele não derrotaria sete de nós de uma vez só, não é? Tentava me convencer disso, a princípio, mas via nossos esforços sendo repelidos como se não fossem nada.

Prússia. Caído, a perna torcida num ângulo grotesco, os dentes cerrados de raiva e dor. O monstro, enorme, muito maior do que antes, estava indo outra vez na direção dele. Inglaterra também não estava bem, eu podia ver o corte horrível em sua testa, mas mesmo assim ele correu na direção de Prússia para tirá-lo dali.

América. Inconsequente como sempre, também se levantou e começou a atirar, praguejando contra a criatura. Como se balas resolvessem alguma coisa. Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi desviar a atenção do monstro para si próprio. E, de novo, como se não fosse nada, o monstro apenas agarrou-o, perfurando seu ombro com suas garras, e jogando-o longe com força.

Foi naquela hora que eu entendi no que estava errando.

O ciclo _sempre_ parava em mim. E terminaria em mim, de novo. Uma das lembranças das tantas vezes em que eu havia passado por ali. Um acordo, feito com a criatura. Eu nunca havia tido a chance de usar aquele último recurso, mas agora, todos ainda estavam vivos! Sim, eu podia salvá-los, finalmente!

Sim... eu poderia descansar. Finalmente.

Os seis ali – Alemanha, Prússia, Inglaterra, Japão e França – estavam feridos e se moviam com dificuldade. Se eu não fizesse algo _logo_, seriam presas fáceis outra vez. A certeza do que tinha que ser feito me impelia e me assustava na mesma proporção. Eu era um covarde completo, sempre fui. E era por pura covardia que naquele momento, eu ficava de pé e me colocava na frente deles.

Pura covardia. Puro medo de ficar sozinho de novo. De sentir dor. De chorar.

A raiva também me empurrava. Fechei os punhos, sentindo que, se tivesse a chance, socaria aquele monstro por tudo o que me fez passar. Era tolice pensar nisso, principalmente sabendo como aquilo ia terminar. E, mesmo que eu quisesse correr ou tremer, não me mexi. Apenas abri os braços e fechei os olhos, berrando:

- É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER!

_Ano toki saikou no riaru ga mukou kara ai ni kita no wa __**(Naquela época, a maior realidade veio até nós do além)**__  
Bokura no sonzai wa konna ni mo tanjun da to warai ni kita n da __**(Puramente para rir da primitividade da nossa existência)**__  
Mimi o fusaide mo ryoute o surinukeru shinjitsu ni madou yo __**(Mesmo se eu tampar meus ouvidos, eu sou abandonado, confuso pela verdade que escorrega das minhas mãos)**__  
Hosoi karada no doko ni chikara o irete tateba ii __**(Onde em meu corpo frágil eu devo colocar a força para ficar de pé?)**__  
_

-o-o-o-

_Inglaterra_

Entre todos os absurdos daquela história, aquele com certeza era o maior.

Minhas costas doíam pelo último ataque, e eu não conseguia me levantar. Mas, quando vi Itália se levantando e se colocando entre nós e o monstro, percebi que _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa. Aquele definitivamente _não_ era o papel dele. Por um instante, consegui visualizar sua expressão facial, completamente irada. Irada também estava a sua voz, quando dizia que era ele o alvo, e não nós. Não entendi aquilo. Do que diabos ele estava falando, afinal?

Mas tudo isso foi varrido da minha mente no instante seguinte, quando o monstro avançou em sua direção. Os passos da criatura eram lentos, como se tivessem certeza de que a sua presa estava dominada e não iria fugir. Mas por que o idiota ainda estava ali parado? Será que ele havia entrado em choque ou algo assim?

- _SHIT!_ – tentei fazê-lo acordar – ITÁLIA, CORRA!

Mas ele não se moveu. Pude ver as costas dele, os braços abertos, os punhos cerrados. Naquela hora, eu entendi. Ele estava nos _salvando_. Mesmo que aquilo certamente o matasse.

- NÃO! – ele respondeu, a voz com uma firmeza inesperada – Se eu me mover, América vai...

Ele nunca terminou aquela frase.

Aquela cena parecia se desenrolar em câmera lenta. Alemanha tentou alcançá-lo, mas muito antes disso, o monstro atacou Itália. E todos nós só pudemos assistir, enquanto uma garra atravessava o peito dele de um extremo ao outro e o erguia alguns centímetros do chão.

Foi como se, naquele momento, o mundo tivesse parado de girar. Por um segundo, não consegui respirar, enquanto aquele filme terrível em câmera lenta continuava a passar. Uma mancha de sangue surgiu e foi aumentando em suas costas. E Alemanha... mesmo ferido, ele continuou correndo na direção dele, gritando seu nome com a voz tingida de desespero. E eu só podia assistir, sem saber o que fazer.

E, nessa hora, Itália caiu de joelhos sobre o seu próprio sangue.

-o-o-o-

_Itália_

Ficar de olhos fechados tornou tudo um pouco mais fácil.

Eu não precisei ver o monstro se aproximando, nem o momento em que ele trespassou meu peito com suas garras. Da mesma forma, não precisei encarar os outros naquele momento. Eu não suportaria os olhares de reprovação e medo deles. Esses olhares me fariam hesitar, e eu não podia me dar a esse luxo. E, de qualquer forma, eu não era valente a ponto de ser capaz de encarar a minha própria morte de olhos abertos.

Mas fechar os olhos não diminuiu a dor. E ela era enlouquecedora.

Foi como se meu corpo quisesse se desfazer em pedaços. Parecia que, através da minha dor, eu estava sendo punido por todas as dores que os outros haviam sentido em todas as vezes que passamos por ali. Se fosse isso mesmo, então estava tudo bem. Significava que eu realmente havia conseguido trocar de lugar com eles.

E então, ele me soltou no chão. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Mas, quando caí e abri os olhos, percebi que o monstro desaparecia. Também percebi os outros ao redor me encarando. Os olhares deles estavam cheios de tristeza e de choque. Não... isso não estava certo. Havíamos vencido, não é? Devíamos estar felizes, não é? Então, tentei sorrir, na esperança de que eles me acompanhassem, e disse:

- Consegui... – eu mal ouvia a minha própria voz – Protegi todos... fiz tudo sem erros...

- Idiota! – aquela voz... Alemanha? Não era aquele tom com o qual eu estava acostumada. Era um tom sufocado e cheio de dor – Por que fez isso, Itália?

Me virei para encará-lo. Até pensei em mentir, mas... não, eles precisavam saber a verdade.

- Vocês não sabem, mas... essa não é a primeira vez que viemos para cá.

Mais alguém se aproximou, alguém vestido de branco. Japão. Naquele momento, ouvi o som de tecido se rasgando, e algo envolvendo meu peito. Aquilo chegava a ser irônico. Da última vez, os papéis daquela cena estavam invertidos...

- Da primeira vez eu não fui útil. E todos... – meu sorriso foi morrendo, e eu não consegui continuar aquela frase, nem me lembrar de novo de cada morte – E eu poderia finalmente ter vocês de volta... graças a Deus... mas me desculpem, agora é a minha vez de ir...

- Pare de brincadeiras! – o tom de voz de Alemanha subiu – "Não é a primeira vez"? Do que está falando?

Eu estava cansado, tão cansado... tão cansado que mal sentia dor. O rosto deles sumia num borrão difuso. Mas tinha que continuar, eles tinham que saber de toda a história. Então, continuei:

- Eu voltei no tempo – ouvi murmúrios de espanto – E consegui escapar daqui... mas fui o único, eu não queria isso... então tive que libertar... vocês...

Flashes dos ciclos anteriores passaram pela minha mente. As mortes. A dor. As promessas. Tudo.

- Idiota! – ouvi a voz de França, raivosa – Você tinha que sair conosco, não nos libertar!

- Aguente firme, Itália – outra voz, dessa vez de Japão. Ele continuava tentando conter o sangramento, mas acho que, nessa hora, ele já sabia que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Um momento de silêncio. Eu mal conseguia ficar acordado. Mas queria aproveitar os últimos instantes com eles.

E eu precisava dizer a eles...

Dizer que estava tudo bem...

Dizer que eu estava... _feliz_...

Dizer que eles podiam me deixar ir, agora. Que estava na hora de ir. Que eu queria descansar.

- Ei... Alemanha...

- Espere – ele gaguejou, a voz trêmula – Já sei! Vou fazer um lugar para você! O melhor lugar para você descansar! Aguente um pouco!

- Sério? – sorri outra vez. Era uma gentileza muito bem-vinda – Então, você vai fazer muitas camas... onde todos possam descansar... e eu vou dormir... entre você e Japão...

- Sim... – ele também tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

- E uma mesa beeeeem grande... e um lugar onde todos possam cozinhar...

- Definitivamente!

...não... aquilo também não estava certo... ele precisava me deixar ir...

- Alemanha... – eu queria não ter chorado naquele último momento, mas acabei deixando uma lágrima cair sem meu controle – Eu queria... escapar... com vocês...

...e acabei não conseguindo dizer tudo o que queria.

Mas, enquanto pouco a pouco tudo desaparecia, eu sabia que tudo havia valido a pena.

Eles conseguiriam partir. E ficariam bem.

E, depois... em algum paraíso destinado a nós... eu os veria de lá. E os esperaria.

Mas, agora, não importava. E só me restava me aninhar nos braços de Alemanha e deixar o calor deles me embalasse e me arrastasse gentilmente para o fim.

_Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu da to ima no boku ni wa rikai dekinai __**(Eu sou apenas um dos incontáveis grãos de poeira nesse planeta; agora isso não faz sentido para mim)**__  
Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Osore o shiranai senshi no you ni furumau shika nai __**(Minha única direção é me disfarçar de um soldado que não conhece o medo)**__  
Uninstall __**(Desinstalar)**__  
_

-o-o-o-

_Alemanha_

Demorou um tempo até que eu percebesse que Itália havia partido.

Japão percebeu antes de mim. De repente, ele parou de amarrar as ataduras, e seus olhos habitualmente neutros cresceram e ficaram repletos de alguma emoção profunda e dolorosa. Suas mãos penderam, inertes, quando ele percebeu que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

Mas... isso era inaceitável... simplesmente inaceitável... ele não podia morrer ali...

- Itália – era isso, ele estava só dormindo, e acordaria se eu chamasse. E foi o que eu fiz, e comecei a chamar e a chamar, cada vez mais alto. Uma hora, ele _teria_ que ouvir.

E os chamados se tornaram exclamações, que se converteram em gritos, que se tingiram com lágrimas, que queimavam de dor. Eu não conseguia lidar com a perspectiva de perdê-lo daquela forma, na minha frente, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Pouco a pouco, uma série de coisas foram tomando conta da minha mente – o fato de que aquela cena terrível era real, e que nós... que _eu_ fui fraco e lento demais...

NÃO! Não era real! Não podia... ser real... eu não suportaria...

Continuei chamando, berrando o seu nome cada vez mais alto. O corpo dele começou a ficar frio. Em algum ponto distante da minha mente, percebi os murmúrios dos outros. Uma voz se destacou sobre as demais, enquanto eu sentia duas mãos segurando meus ombros.

- Acalme-se, West... argh, França, me ajude aqui! – era Prússia, tentando me fazer parar. Mas eu não _queria_. Precisava continuar chamando-o. Precisava... precisava...

Outra mão, que também tentava me conter, sem firmeza. E outra voz... uma voz estrangulada e confusa...

- Itália está... – França... sim, o irmão mais velho dele... – Não... impossível... _por quê?_

Era a pergunta que eu me fazia, enquanto a realidade pouco a pouco me consumia.

Meu melhor amigo estava morto, nos meus braços.

E eu não pude salvá-lo.

_-o-o-o-_

_Japão_

Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi Alemanha desmoronar daquela forma. E eu não o culpava.

Ele continuava chamando, os gritos misturados a um choro rouco e sufocado. Prússia permanecia ao lado dele, os olhos marejados e a expressão de alguém que estava lutando para não desabar também. E eu? Eu simplesmente não tinha reação nenhuma. Na minha frente, aquela cena – um homem em pedaços, trazendo nos braços o corpo dilacerado de um amigo – imprimia-se em minha mente como uma marca de ferro em brasa. Queria desviar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Queria... fazer alguma coisa... _qualquer_ coisa...

Senti as lágrimas queimando em meus olhos, e minhas mãos trêmulas ainda seguravam inutilmente os pedaços de tecido que eu usava como ataduras. Eles estavam tão próximos... e eu nem conseguia estender a mão, ou dizer nada... ele era meu amigo também, não era? Então, porque eu não podia fazer nada? Por que eu não _pude_ fazer nada? Por quê?

Foi então que senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro. Levou um segundo até que eu me virasse, e outro segundo até perceber quem me chamava.

- Japão, vamos embora daqui. Isso não vai ser bom para... Japão? – Inglaterra me encarava. Eu nunca o havia visto tão pálido quanto naquele momento.

- ..._gomen_. – mal reconheci a minha própria voz – Faz tanto tempo desde... a última vez que perdi um amigo... que eu nem sei como reagir...

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou me observando. Não consegui continuar encarando-o, e sem o meu controle as palavras e as lágrimas começavam a surgir, enquanto eu mantinha os olhos fixos nas manchas de sangue das minhas mãos:

- Eu sinto tristeza... e raiva... e vazio... e impotência... e não sei como deveria me sentir, mas não consigo... parar de chorar...

Era tudo o que eu era capaz de explicar. Todo o turbilhão de coisas que eu sentia.

E, mais uma vez, Inglaterra não disse nada, apenas me estendeu a mão. Eu não podia suportar aquilo sozinho. Por isso, peguei a mão que ele me estendia, e deixei que ele me puxasse para um abraço. Deixei que ele me amparasse... e me deixei desmoronar, por fim.

_Bokura no muishiki wa katte ni togisumasarete yuku you da __**(Nosso subconsciente parece estar sendo afiado com seu próprio consentimento)**__  
Beddo no shita no rinkaku no nai kehai ni kono me ga hiraku toki wa __**(Enquanto meus olhos se abrem, sentindo uma presença que não deixa impressões na cama abaixo de mim)**__  
Kokoro nado nakute nani mo ka mo kowashite shimau hageshisa dake __**(Não tendo nada como um coração, apenas uma violência que destrói tudo)**__  
Shizuka ni kiete yuku kisetsu mo erabenai to iu no nara __**(Se você estiver me dizendo que eu não posso nem mesmo escolher a estação na qual [eu irei] desaparecer em silêncio)**__  
_

_-o-o-o-_

_China_

Enquanto esperávamos no corredor, ouvíamos sons abafados vindos da sala. Rússia, Canadá e eu esperávamos, apreensivos (havíamos sido obrigados pelos outros a ficar de guarda do lado de fora), e os sons que ouvíamos não diminuíam nossa ansiedade em nada. Evitávamos falar, e olhávamos na direção da porta.

Por fim, alguém saiu. E, para meu choque, vi Japão coberto de sangue, sendo amparado por América e Inglaterra. Meu coração pulou uma batida, mas percebi, depois do primeiro susto, que ele não parecia ferido, pelo menos não naquela magnitude. Os outros dois, por sua vez, estavam cobertos de escoriações, e andavam devagar, mas também pareciam relativamente bem. Então _de quem_ era aquele sangue? Rússia e eu nos encaramos, a apreensão no rosto dele.

- Então...? - Canadá colocou em palavras a pergunta que nós três nos fazíamos. A resposta, porém, era tão dolorosa quanto inacreditável. Japão levantou o rosto, os olhos vermelhos, e sussurrou:

- Itália está... está... – mas não conseguiu terminar. As lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto pareciam querer afogá-lo. América, então, puxou-o para se apoiar em seu ombro, e meneou a cabeça como se dissesse "por favor, não digam nada".

Foi como se o peso do mundo caísse sobre mim, me jogando de joelhos no chão. Aquilo não estava certo, nações não deviam morrer! Especialmente uma como Itália, gentil, bem-humorado e adorável em sua tolice. Não era justo... não depois de tudo... na certa, os gritos abafados que ouvíamos eram de Alemanha, que com certeza era quem mais estava sofrendo. Ele... e Japão, que nesse momento estava sentado no corredor ao lado de América; este, por sua vez, tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer da parede, sem realmente o ver – a própria face da derrota.

- Droga... – murmurei, socando o chão – Se eu tivesse... chegado aqui mais cedo...

- Não! – América respondeu, num tom tão culpado que por si só me fazia sentir mal – Fui eu quem disse para nos dividirmos.

Ficamos em silêncio. A culpa era de todos nós... ou de ninguém. E, de qualquer forma, não iria nos levar a lugar nenhum e muito menos trazer Itália de volta. E isso era o mais doloroso. No fundo, eu sabia que só podia rezar para que tanto ele quanto aqueles mais próximos a ele encontrassem a paz.

...ou, pelo menos, era o que eu pensava. Até os acontecimentos seguintes me fazerem mudar de idéia.

_-o-o-o-_

_América_

Só nessa hora percebi que Canadá carregava um livro velho nos braços. A capa de couro estava surrada e suja, e por alguma razão ele parecia muito familiar. De repente, comecei a ter a sensação de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa muito importante, e essa sensação só foi ficando mais e mais forte, até que por fim decidi perguntar:

- O que é isso?

- Achei na biblioteca – ele respondeu – Parece ser um... diário.

Todos nos encaramos. Um _diário_? Talvez aquela fosse uma pista! Alguém que esteve lá antes de nós, e que soubesse o que era aquela coisa e qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo. Lamentei por não termos encontrado aquilo antes, talvez tivéssemos conseguido salvar Itália... Rússia pediu o livro e o abriu. Percebi que suas sobrancelhas se ergueram assim que ele olhou para a primeira página.

- Achamos algo nesse livro – ele disse, virando-o para nós – Vejam o usuário.

Nos aproximamos. Eu não acreditei quando vi aquele nome, escrito numa letra fina e pequena. Inglaterra também ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pegou o livro, folheando-o. o rosto dele se converteu numa careta de confusão e incredulidade, enquanto ele dizia:

- _Itália Veneziano_? – continuou folheando – Não, isso não quer dizer que ele seja o dono do diário. É como se fosse uma... inscrição para um contrato? – sua voz ia baixando, como se ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo para tentar organizar aquelas informações. De repente, ele parou em uma página e arregalou os olhos – Ahn? Aqui diz que ele fez uma espécie de... acordo com o monstro? _What the hell is that?_

- Um acordo? – Canadá se aproximou – Como assim?

Aquilo era demais para eu processar. Então... Itália falava a verdade... Eu não conseguia reagir àquele último absurdo. Como ele havia voltado no tempo, então? Por quê? Que droga de acordo era aquele? O que ele pretendia? Me perdi em pensamentos por um instante, mas um chamado de despertou a atenção.

- Vamos encontrar um lugar para descansar – era a voz de França. Ele amparava Prússia, que mancava, e ao seu lado estava Alemanha, um expressão totalmente perdida e vazia como a de alguém que havia perdido a razão de viver – Todos estão feridos e exaustos. Tem um quarto razoável lá embaixo, podemos ficar lá por enquanto e decidir o que fazer daqui para frente.

Todos concordamos. E começamos a nos afastar. Mas, enquanto íamos embora, tentando manter ainda um pouco de sanidade naquela loucura toda, uma idéia começou a me ocorrer. E era ao mesmo tempo tão louca e maravilhosa quanto assustadora e perigosa. Mas era uma forma de ao menos tentar ter uma segunda chance;

Aquela história não precisava terminar assim. E eu apostaria minha vida nisso mais uma vez.

_Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Boku no kawari ga inai nara futsuu ni nagareteta ano nichijou o __**(Se não há ninguém que possa me substituir, então aqueles dias que passavam tão normalmente, eu irei)**__  
Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Kono te de owarasetaku naru nani mo warui koto ja nai __**(Não há nada de errado em querer colocar um fim nisso com minhas próprias mãos)**__  
Uninstall __**(Desinstalar)**_

_-o-o-o-_

_Canadá_

Passamos muito tempo no silêncio mais absoluto e sepulcral.

Os que estavam na sala atacada, agora, estavam sentados no chão, com exceção de Prússia, deitado na única cama disponível. China havia feito curativos em todos, e naquele momento ele estava de pé, ao lado da porta. Rússia estava sentado ao lado dos outros, olhando fixamente para o chão. E eu estava lendo o diário, e tentando tirar algum sentido daquelas palavras, muitas vezes escritas numa letra trêmula e forçada. As páginas estavam sujas, algumas letras estavam borradas, e havia respingos de sangue em algumas páginas.

- O que vocês fizeram... com o corpo dele? – murmurou China, hesitando. Alemanha e Japão não responderam: o segundo parecia ter enfim caído no sono, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de América, e o primeiro olhava para o nada com uma expressão morta. Quem respondeu foi Prússia, a voz baixa:

- Não pudemos fazer muito. Colocamos ele sobre uma cama no quarto ao lado... – e, então, sua voz se tornou irritada e amarga – Não é justo, não podemos nem dar a ele uma droga de funeral digno!

- Eu não entendo... – França murmurava, ainda incrédulo – Por que ele... fez isso?

Eu precisava contar a eles a verdade. Os motivos dele... a dor dele...

- Pessoal? – esperei, de alguma forma, ser ignorado como sempre, mas todos se viraram na minha direção – Itália sabia o que estava acontecendo, porque ele mesmo havia planejado isso tudo!

- Do que diabos você está falando? – perguntou Prússia – Como assim, "planejado"?

- Isso – mostrei o diário – Pelo que eu entendi disso aqui, ele tem passado por esse pesadelo uma vez após a outra. Entramos na casa, o monstro nos mata, ele volta no tempo para nos trazer de volta, esquecemos tudo e entramos de novo. Não sei ao certo quantas vezes isso aconteceu, mas sei que, em algum momento, todos nós morremos, e ele ficou aqui. Céus... – minha voz baixou – Como ele suportou tanto?

- Isso... – murmurou França – Ele falou algo assim, antes de morrer... "Protegi todos... fiz tudo sem erros"... Quer dizer que...

- Ele fez um acordo com o monstro, na primeira vez que isso aconteceu – Inglaterra respondeu a pergunta que o outro não conseguiu terminar – Ele deixaria o monstro pegá-lo primeiro, se ele nos poupasse – parou um instante – O idiota se sacrificou por todos nós de caso pensado... _dammit..._

Todos se entreolharam, pasmos. Aquilo já era demais para eles.

Foi então que percebi que Alemanha havia se levantado, e que Japão havia erguido a cabeça na direção dele. Os dois se entreolharam, e apenas deram um aceno de cabeça. Ao lado do segundo, América exibia uma expressão mais decidida e feroz do que nunca. E, aos poucos, as expressões dos outros também foram mudando.

E, então, entendi a conclusão à qual todos chegaram.

- Vocês se lembram daquele compartimento sob o terceiro andar? – assentimos afirmativamente com a cabeça – Posso transformá-lo num abrigo para nós. Pelo que entendi, qualquer alteração que fizermos aqui deve ser mantida, então acho que posso fazer isso.

- Eu te ajudo – disse Rússia, sério.

- Eu também – acrescentou China.

- Vou procurar suprimentos pela casa – ofereceu-se França.

- Canadá, como Itália fazia para voltar no tempo? – perguntou Japão – O diário diz alguma coisa?

- Tem um relógio aqui, ele atrasava os ponteiros dele – respondi – Um relógio grande, antigo. Não deve ser difícil de achar.

- _Yosh..._ América, Inglaterra, se importam em vir comigo?

- _Alright, pal_ – América sorriu – Canadá, pode cuidar de Prússia, por favor?

- Eu estou bem, _gottverdammitt_! – o próprio protestou – Não preciso de babá!

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eles estavam _mesmo_ dispostos àquilo?

Se bem que... eu não podia dizer que não estava, também.

_-o-o-o-_

_Rússia_

E, durante as muitas horas seguintes, nós trabalhamos arduamente e em silêncio.

Em nenhum momento, nenhum de nós colocou em palavras aquela decisão. Mas, aos poucos, enquanto levávamos móveis e caixas ao cômodo escondido e o preparávamos de forma que ele se parecesse com um abrigo, sentíamos a responsabilidade daquela escolha. Às vezes, eu olhava de relance para Alemanha. Ele era o mais incansável entre nós, e em seus olhos ardia uma chama que eu nunca havia visto ali. Nós nos revezávamos nas demais tarefas, buscando pela casa qualquer tipo de suprimento que pudesse ser útil e procurando o relógio.

Por fim, Inglaterra apareceu na porta do abrigo, dizendo:

- Achamos. Estava escondido na adega sob a cozinha.

- Ótimo – ouvimos França murmurar – Alemanha, o que acha de irmos agora?

- Vão reunindo os outros, eu os alcanço daqui a pouco – ele respondeu, impessoal, concentrado em sua tarefa – Só preciso terminar isso aqui.

- Se não se importa, vou ter de carregá-lo – eu disse a Prússia, que naquele momento dedicava-se à tarefa de rasgar lençóis para fazer ataduras (uma exigência dele mesmo, que se queixava por não poder fazer nada por causa da perna quebrada). Ele me encarou, raivoso, e retrucou:

- Mas que droga, vocês são especialistas em fazer com que eu me sinta inútil!

- Não é isso – acabei rindo, enquanto colocava-o em minhas costas – Pense que você está apenas temporariamente limitado e que, por isso, pode aceitar minha ajuda, _da_?

Ele não respondeu. Então, ele, eu, China e Canadá começamos a ir em direção à adega. Estávamos ainda em silêncio, mas eu podia sentir a expectativa no ar. Não era algo para ficarmos felizes, mas... nos sentíamos esperançosos. A perspectiva de ter uma segunda chance era reconfortante, mas assustadora.

- Sabe... eu não sei o que faria, se estivesse no lugar de Itália – murmurou Prússia, sua voz soando inesperadamente envergonhada – Não suportaria a idéia de os outros morrerem e eu ficar para trás.

- Nem eu, _aru_ – disse China – Se pensarmos bem, num caso desses morrer é até mais fácil.

- É, mas dessa vez isso não vai acontecer – eu disse – Tenho certeza.

Fizemos o resto do percurso em silêncio. Quando chegamos, Inglaterra, Japão e América já nos aguardavam em frente a um grande relógio de pêndulo. França chegou logo depois. O último foi Alemanha. Por um instante, não fizemos ou dissemos nada. O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi Japão, num tom mais sério e decidido do que nunca.

- Eu só vou perguntar uma vez – seus olhos negros passaram por todos nós – Temos uma escolha aqui: sair da casa e deixar tudo isso para trás, ou tentar voltar e consertar tudo. Isso quer dizer que, se voltarmos, teremos que passar por esse inferno de novo, e que poderemos morrer mais uma vez. Eu já tomei a minha decisão, mas preciso saber se todos estão prontos para isso também.

- Você sabe qual é a minha resposta – eu respondi – É claro que eu quero voltar.

- Itália voltou por nós mais de uma vez – acrescentou França – Eu não me perdoaria se não retribuísse o favor.

- Além do mais, eu não recusaria nenhuma chance de revanche contra aquela coisa feia – o tom de Inglaterra era feroz – Não vou descansar até chutar a bunda dele por tudo o que fez conosco!

Aquela era a resposta que Japão precisava. Ainda éramos todos nações, afinal. Nações fortes e orgulhosas que não recusariam uma boa luta, e nem recusariam a chance de consertar seus erros. América deu um passo à frente, também, e colocou-se do lado do relógio. Seu olhar estava sério, algo raro para ele.

- Acha que vamos conseguir dessa vez? – murmurou Alemanha – Acha que vamos... salvá-lo?

- Não apenas a ele – respondeu Japão – _Todos_. Vamos sair daqui e não deixar ninguém para trás. Eu prometo.

O outro passou o olhar por todos os demais. E todos responderam, com um aceno de cabeça, que aquela promessa era feita por eles também. Japão e América olharam para o relógio por um último instante.

Não falharíamos dessa vez. Ninguém precisaria se sacrificar por ninguém.

E, quando saíssemos e víssemos a luz do sol, nos lembraríamos disso.

- É possível que esqueçamos tudo – disse América – Mas de uma coisa eu não vou me esquecer: não vou parar de tentar até que todos estejam salvos.

Suas mãos tocaram os ponteiros. E, antes de girá-los, ele disse, decidido:

- Nós vamos sair daqui. _Juntos._

Então, ele os girou. E tudo desapareceu.

E a última coisa que vi, antes de a memória se dissipar e todas as horas terríveis dentro daquela casa sumirem, foi a reunião de todos ao redor de uma grande mesa. A Conferência Mundial. Todos discutindo, falando alto, debatendo. E, em um dos lugares, Itália, rindo.

Tínhamos a nossa segunda chance. E iríamos aproveitá-la da melhor forma possível.

_Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Kono hoshi no musuu no chiri no hitotsu da to ima no boku ni wa rikai dekinai __**(Eu sou apenas um dos incontáveis grãos de poeira nesse planeta; agora isso não faz sentido para mim)**__  
Uninstall Uninstall __**(Desinstalar, desinstalar)**__  
Osore o shiranai senshi no you ni furumau shika nai __**(Minha única direção é me disfarçar de um soldado que não conhece o medo)**__  
Uninstall __**(Desinstalar)**_

_-o-o-o-_

_**Nota da autora:**__ aiai, e com isso terminamos o projeto The Very Last Moment... esse capítulo foi um pouco estranho, tive que inventar ou forçar a barra em muita coisa. Se eu tiver entrado em contradição com os vídeos, por favor, me desculpem. Mas... eu precisava dar um final esperançoso à fic, uma segunda chance à eles...Me desculpem por não ter respondido as reviews no começo, mas agradeço de coração à Hamiko0 e à Yukinha, que comentaram o último capítulo. Pessoalmente, adorei esse projeto. Primeiro, porque adoro fazer meus personagens sofrerem (xD), e segundo porque gosto dessa forma mais séria e sombria de abordar uma história geralmente engraçada e doida como Hetalia. E, no final das contas, usar a letra de Uninstall nesse capítulo não foi tão intencional assim. Quer dizer, eu queria fazer isso, mas só fui perceber que dava para encaixar a letra como numa songfic quando estava digitando, já. E é uma letra muito forte, muito intensa... Bem, espero do fundo do coração que vocês tenham gostado. Obrigada à Hamiko0, pela fic maravilhosa sem a qual esse projeto não existiria, obrigada a todos que leram, beijos a todos e até a próxima! ;D_


End file.
